Feels Like Home
by GlaceFemme
Summary: He fears that she might leave him for her ambition. She fears to know that he doesn’t love her back. Can they put aside their fears and confess what their inside sensations truly mean? DHr Romantic OneShot


**Feels like Home **

_By GlaceFemme_

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, don't own any of the characters or places you will encounter in this one-shot of mine. They are all owned respectably by J.K. Rowling. Also, I don't own the song you will find below.

**Author's Note:** This is not my first time in writing a fan fiction but still my grammar needs improvement. So, please bear with me. The song is titled "Feels like Home". It is sung by Chantal Kreviazuk. This song can be found in the Original Soundtrack of the show "Dawson's Creek". I am not sure about that.

**Summary:** He fears that she might leave him for her ambition. She fears to know that he doesn't love her back. Can they put aside their fears and confess what their inside sensations truly mean? DHr Romantic One-Shot

**Warning:** -----

* * *

The vast oak doors of the great hall opened to reveal the most **heavenly** sight he had ever seen. A girl… No scratch that! … A woman was garbed in a gorgeous muggle dress. It was in a deep shade of red. The dress hung alluringly on every curves of her body and flowed down to her feet gracefully. It was backless with strings crisscrossed at the back. She has a stature of a composed lady. The woman may not be as sexy as Pansy Parkinson or as matured as Cho Chang, nevertheless, she's still beautiful and different. She walks with much ease and dignity. Her face was delicate and perfectly shaped. She had a bronzed complexion which complimented her dark dress. Her hair cascaded freely on her back reaching down to her waist. It was a shade of dark brown with streaks of light brown. Just like her eyes – the _mirror of her soul_. Her eyes mirrored pure cleverness, bravery and innocence – it flaunted a **true Gryffindor**.

"_Who's that woman?"_

"_She looks a lot like a movie star in Hollywood?"_

"_Pollywood? Is that some kind of wood?"_

Whispers could be heard everywhere; all talking about the woman that just entered the capacious Hall. Every eye was diverted to her as if there was some kind of spot light focused on her.

Someone slowly approached her with his trademark smirk but a raven-haired boy beat him to it. It was Scarhead – the-boy-who-lived, the Chosen One.

"You look dashing, 'Mione." Harry complimented her with a grin evident on his manly face. He noticed that his best friend for years was sparkling with joy and happiness as her eyes suggested them. "More than dashing, I dare say."

Harry Potter was still indubitably handsome. Of course, the lightning-bolt scar was still visible on his forehead. He still had his brilliant emerald eyes. Tonight, it sparkled with happiness and joy. He still had his unruly raven hair sticking up in the back. He might still have his black and circular eyeglasses but that did not lessen the fame he holds. A year after finding the remaining horcruxes, he finally defeated Lord Voldemort. And that was all thanks to his friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger greatly helped him during the last years in surviving his not-so-hard life and in defeating the evil bastard. They comforted him like true best friends should.

He was now going steady with Virginia Weasley, the youngest of the Weasleys. They had been on a relationship ever since he defeated Lord Voldemort. Seeing that no one and nothing could take her away from him, he pursued her until she said yes to him again. Harry Potter was happy –more than happy. And he wanted nothing less than happiness for people around him too. He wanted them to be happy as well. He wanted her to be happy as well. He wanted Hermione also to find the **_"one"_** for her just like him and Ron.

"Thank you, Harry. You look handsome yourself. " Hermione asked with less enthusiasm as her eyes searched for someone among the crowd.

"Are you looking for someone, 'Mione? You seem a bit distracted." He asked. Curiosity started to pour upon Harry's mind sensing his friend's searching brown eyes.

An "oh" escaped Hermione's lips. It was as if someone caught her cheating which was impossible for her to do. **_In Flagrante Delicto, _**they say.

"No! I'm alright! I was just looking for someone. It's nothing!" She quickly reasoned out.

"Really! It was nothing! … So, where is Ginny? I can't see her anywhere beside you." She asked to escape Harry's prying questions.

"She's with Lavender. She won't be back for a short time."

"Alright."

He grinned. "And Ron's with Luna, if you want to know."

"Mmm."

Soft music gently vibrated throughout the Great Hall; the sounds bouncing back and forth piercing the ears of the number of people inside the Hall. People were starting to flow into the Great Hall. Everyone was looking for his or her respective date; everyone from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even in Slytherin. All seventh years were all out. This was their night.

They were all awed at how the Great Hall looked like. It was adorned with the most beautiful decorations. It was red, green, blue and yellow –representing the different house colors. Tables were scattered around the hall leaving room for the dancing surface. Lights were dim to acquiesce with the ambiance of the night. A dais has been assembled at the heads table to serve as a stage for the performers. The aroma smelled like summer breeze and newly fallen leaves.

All Seventh Year students were at buzz. They kept talking as if there was no tomorrow for them. There would always be tomorrow but this night – tonight – would be their last night in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would all leave tomorrow. They would step out of this castle and venture into a new world –the real one. That was why everybody made sure that the night would be the best for them. That was why a certain someone somewhere in the Great Hall made sure that this night would be the best night.

"Silence!" a voice boomed through out the Great Hall silencing every student who was talking to each other rather fervently.

"This night would be the last night for our Seventh year witches and wizards. Tomorrow would mark their crossing of their threshold to the reality of life. Allow ourselves to make this night the best for them all. Now to open the Ieri Notte Gala, I give you the traditional Head Boy and Head Girl Dance!" Dumbledore cheerily declared with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes hidden behind his pince-nez.

There was a split second of silence. Then precipitously the soft vibrating music fired up throughout the Great Hall. Brown met Gray. Gray met Brown. They found themselves emerging forward from the gathered witches and wizards. The Head Boy met the Head Girl halfway in the bare floor for dancing.

The Head Boy bowed in a very gentleman way. He proffered his hand and the Head Girl took hold of it without any uncertainty. Immediately they fell into their world -- their world where nobody existed except the two of them.

_**There's something in your eyes**_

_**Makes me wanna lose myself**_

_**Makes me wanna lose myself**_

_**In your arms**_

"Are you not afraid, Granger?" Malfoy asked as he slid his hand from the side of her waist to the small of her back, his cold palm gently making contact with her warm back. His sliver-gray eyes gazed at her chocolate-brown eyes intently. Passion flares in his emotionless eyes.

"Afraid of what, Malfoy?" Granger asked as she controlled herself from falling to her knees. Who knew what a simple touch could do. She placed her hands on his broad and lean shoulder. She freed herself to curl her other hand with his warm hand intimately.

_**There's something in your voice**_

_**Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
the rest of my life**_

"Afraid of being seen with me. We're keeping it for months. And I bet Potter is already trying to pry out questions from you." His voice sounded like music to her ears. He held her closer than the normal distance between two enemies for almost six full years.

"Just so you know, I am not afraid of anything." She wittily replied, her face appearing brazened out. His eyebrows rose in a knowingly way as his lips turned into a smirk. He twirled her slowly and gently grabbed her free hand and pulled her close for a simple dip.

"Really? Then, why keep this relationship?" he demanded with a serious tone. She decided not to answer the question for it might raise another heated argument. Hence, she opted for silence as they dance.

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And they'll know I've been so alone  
and if you knew how I wanted someone to call my love  
and change my life the way you've done**_

They waltzed step by step attuned with the euphonious music. His strides gracefully twinned with her small and sliding steps. The music seemed to tune itself according to their movements. He stepped away from her without releasing her hand and gently but gracefully he twirled her. She let herself be taken by his dominating movements.

Slowly, couples crowded around them signaling the end of the initiating dance. Each has their world of their own. Each has different feelings within them. Each not minding that the Head Boy and Head Girl still haven't ended their so-called formal dance.

_**It feels like home to me  
it feels like home to me  
it feels like I'm all the way back**_

_**Where I come from  
**_

_**It feels like home to me  
it feels like home to me  
it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

"I'm tired." She breathed these words voicelessly to his ears, her breath making contact with his pale skin. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her hands on his shoulder tightened up thus, earning a moan from the owner.

"Manhandling me now, eh?" He chuckled as they dance with the song. His eyes focused somewhere in the crowd.

"Ferret"

"Mudblood"

They chuckled upon realizing what they called to each other. Up until now they still couldn't tear away the eleven-year old in themselves. It's funny how Fate played with them. One moment they're just bantering about things and then one moment they're in each others arm.

Nevertheless, they continued to dance with the music. They blended with the other couples dancing their night. They slowly waltzed from the center of the floor to the sides just not to draw any notice.

_**A window breaks  
Down the long dark street  
and a siren wails  
in the night  
But I'm all right  
'Coz I have you here with me and I can almost see **_

_**Through the dark there is light  
**_

But unfortunately one pair of eyes caught them. His emerald-eyes flaunting curiosity and scrutinizing emotions as he beholds the scene of the two unnoticed pair. The owner of the eyes decided to let this elapse for now. He shall confront this later.

"_Hermione, is this what you want?"_ he thought as he tore his gaze away from the oblivious couple lost in their own world.

_**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you were making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**_

Not only had a pair of eyes caught this sight. Another couple of eyes watched the scene from their place in the heads table. But their eyes did not glisten with curiosity but rather with twinkle and contentment. The lady sighed in gratification while older clever wizard clapped his hands once as a sign of relief.

"_Finally!"_ the old witch thought as the older wizard beside her asked for a dance. "Of course, Headmaster." She replied as his long wrinkled slender hands made contact with her wrinkled ones.

"I made a right decision, didn't I? I made a decision that costs a lot of risks without knowing how it would turn out. As luck would have it, someone helped me." _Lady Fate,_ the headmaster thought as he questioned the woman in front of him.

"Of course you did, Albus! Just look at them; the way they hold each other…they're full of love." She justified as they waltzed like the younger wizards do so.

"Just like some people I knew back then." He said as he harked back to the two people responsible for giving life for the hero who defeated the source of darkness in the wizarding world.

_**It feels like home to me  
it feels like home to me  
it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**_

"I'm home." He uttered as they move with the soft rhythm of the pleasing sound, his heart beating one time after the other quickly. _"I'm not going to humiliate myself. Damn! I am a Slytherin…."_ He thought as he gazed intently at her waiting chocolate-brown eyes.

"Home! Huh! Who would have thought...the Prince of Slytherin considering Hogwarts as his home!" she replied incredulously, jesting him to make him forget the past…**_his tragic past_**.

His father was one of those who died during the war. Lucius Malfoy did not fight for Voldemort alone. At the last minute, when Voldemort aimed his wand to Draco upon discovering where Draco's loyalty lies Lucius pushed Draco out of the way to save his son's life and in return sacrificed his**_ own_**. Thus came Draco's regret of not having known his father deeper and closer. His mother was still alive and decided to live away from London but not away from her son. Up until now, he was still trying to forget his past and start to live a life of his own…_hopefully_ with the one he **_loves_**.

"Silly" he whispered to her ears as they oscillated with the music.

"It feels like home…here with you…in your arms." He uttered as the music drew to its end.

"Mmm…" She whispered no words at all in return, her heart was surprised by the confession he just made to her yet confused of what that could mean. She may be the brightest witch of her age but she was still ignorant with the matters of her heart and love.

They had been together for already a year but still they couldn't bring themselves to say the **_"words"._** For the two brightest students of their year and most prideful persons, expressions of affections were not just their thing. They wanted to be assured first before saying something in return.

_**It feels like home to me  
it feels like home to me  
it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

The song ended unknowingly to them. They continued to be lost in each other's arms until that was broken by a certain voice …

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry demanded; seriousness evident in his voice.

"I'll come back." Upon noticing the use of her whole name, Hermione whispered to Draco as she unwillingly released herself from the comfort of Draco's arms. He nodded in return as he gazed piercingly at his archenemy.

Without waiting for a proper answer, Harry tore his best friend away from his archenemy and led her outside the Great hall into the balcony outside. His hand grappled her wrist in a very scary way.

"Harry! You're hurting me!" Hermione tried to break away from Harry's grip. But he tightened his grip more as they neared the balcony.

As soon as they got there, he faced her quickly slicing the air like a knife. She's squirming like a fish out of breath.

"Harry! It hurts…so much." Realization poured into Harry's mind upon noticing the hurt evident in Hermione's eyes and face. He let go of her instantly like a lightning bolt.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to. Are you hurt? I really am sorry, 'Mione." He apologized as he looked at her wrist to check if there was any wound.

"It's alright, Harry. I understand." She consoled Harry as she held her wrist and rubbing it further to cease the pain.

The moment he was assured that there was no wound Harry let go of Hermione and walked further to the banister of the balcony. He touched the banister and rested it there, his palm making contact with the cold surface. His emerald eyes looking far away, flaunting disappointment and disbelief. She followed him to the banister, her dress flowing lightly behind her. She settled beside him and mimicked him. She, too, looked far away and let silence reign at the moment for she knew they both need to calm themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was lurking in the dark, withdrawn amongst the crowd. His eyes darting from one spot to another; He took another sip of the fine wine served as he eyed the people dancing, having fun.

"Last night…our last night." He thought as Blaise Zambini approached him; his robes swaying after him. Blaise Zambini was the only Slytherin he could withstand because of almost having the same character as him **_– dark, hideous and cunning. _**

"Grab the chance, Malfoy." Blaise warned exactly after he positioned himself right beside his friend.

Malfoy gulped all the contents of the glass and settled it on the waiter's tray. "I don't know, Zambini. It is still early."

"Early? We all know Granger, Malfoy. She'll have a lot of job proposals waiting for her. And knowing her enough, she'll take any chance …even if it'll mean going out of the country." He reacted as they watched their schoolmates dance like there's no tomorrow.

"You know her enough to say that. But I know her more than that. She'll never leave her home… her family… her friends." He drawled back at Zambini as he again took another glass of fine wine.

"You can never fool yourself, Malfoy" he riposted back at the Prince of Slytherin as he walked towards the girl at the punch table.

"_Might as well, make this night…my night."_ He thought as he approached to girl with blond hair.

"_I can never really fool myself."_ Malfoy understood now. He clutched the glass of wine and gulped everything in one time. He put his hands in his pockets and clutched the little box in it.

_He made a **decision** and it's time for Hermione to make her own.

* * *

_

Silence hung in the air as both adolescents who happened to be the best of friends took in the situation at hand. Each had his and her own thoughts and feelings; her, feelings of guilt and nervousness and relief; him, feelings of disappointment and fear. The man with unruly back hair was the first one to finally break the silence. He sighed and said…

"Are you happy, 'Mione?" he questioned as he turned to face his best friend and took in her evident emotions that swirl in her chocolate-colored orbs. The girl sighed but still not looking at Harry. A tear fell, gracing her bronzed face with a wet drop.

"I have never felt anything like this, Harry. I know deep inside this is not just silly infatuation. It's more than that. This… inside me… is not an emotion I have felt for my whole existence. You know I am a pragmatic person, Harry. But this whole thing I feel for Malfoy makes me a total romantic. I do not know if I am in love with him or what. But he is the only person who makes me forget my problems just for a time. He doesn't treat me as inferior nor superior to me. He is the next closest person besides you, my family, my friends and Ron …who came and touched my heart. Not just a part of my heart but my whole heart. It is with him and forever will be with him. And I am not asking for him to return it back. When I am with him…I am just me……" she confessed, surprising not only Harry but also herself.

It was only this time that she was able to gauge her feelings for him. She was unknown to all these things until now. She just let herself be with him and be ignorant with her heart. _Heart is an arcane matter_, she used to deem. She was just happy with him and him to her; and they just let that be.

Harry took a large intake of breath and let it out before speaking his own confession. She was busy wiping her own tears which kept on flowing drop by drop. He gently took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her cheek to wipe her tears. He gazed at her eyes and sighed before saying…

"I am afraid in actuality, 'Mione. I may sound selfish but I am afraid that you'll leave me …us. You are closest person to me. You know me better than I know myself. And you know that I have been alone, 'Mione. And I don't want be alone again. But all along I know eventually that you'll leave me and Ron and love other guys besides us. I was just surprised that you chose Malfoy."

"How about Viktor? He's a guy too."

"Krum was a different case. He was much more tolerable because of his distance from you." His eyes averting from Hermione to the black sky adorned with sparkling stars. His hand still entwined with Hermione's hand.

"I'll never leave you, Harry. You know that. Our camaraderie is not something I would let go of. I am proud that I spent a big part of my life with you, not the Boy-who lived but you. You're one of those who made me who I am right now. You're a great influence to me… you and Ron. I would never abandon this friendship. Even if someone would threaten me that thousands of dementors would suck out my soul, I would never ever risk our friendship."

"Thank you, Mione." He smiled – a true and genuine smile. His eyes back to its brilliancy.

"And besides there is Ginny. She loves you, Harry, ever since she saw you. I bet she knows you more than I know you. I bet she even knows what you wear when you sleep." She laughed as a smiling Harry looked at her with a threatening glare.

"Just joking!" she said as they both laugh upon realizing the problem between them has already been resolved. The laughter died and replaced with Harry's voice…

"I bet he loves you too. The way he held you there at the dance floor and the way he looked at your eyes. I'll bet my whole life on it, he feels the same way for you. I am no intelligent but I am not naïve." He uttered as he embraced Hermione to let her know that she got already his consent about her relationship with Malfoy, his archenemy. She returned it by tightening her embrace and patted his back. She returned his embrace by tightening her embrace and patted his back. But a thought keeps on clouding in her mind…

"_What if he really doesn't love me back? … Besides he still hasn't told me he loves me…" _

"Speaking of the Snake, here he is." He whispered after awhile as he saw his archenemy's figure slowly drawing near them.

"I'll let Ron know and speak to him about this." He promised as he gazed at her best friend before letting go. He looked at Malfoy who at the time past was now in front of them. He noticed a small box in Malfoy's hands wrapped with green and silver ribbons. Harry looked at her best friend and kissed her forehead.

"See you later, Hermione." He turned his back to Hermione. He faced Malfoy and said…

"Take care of her, Malfoy. She's worth more than all of the money in the world. We… me and Ron… will kill you if ever we see a tear fall from her eyes because of you." Harry Potter threatened Draco Malfoy, his emerald eyes battling with Draco's gray eyes. With a final look at Hermione who at that time had tears spilling from her eyes, he left without haste.

Hermione watched from a far as her best friend left the balcony and entered the Great Hall once again. After watching Harry's figure vanish, she looked at her beau. This was the only and first time she noticed him for tonight. She slowly took in his appearance tonight as he unhurriedly walked towards her. The luminosity of the stars above them made his hair glow and look more like of golden shade than white one; His complexion still looking pale even if the darkness of the night looms all over. The contours of his face were which makes him look matured for his age; evidences of past experiences. His lips, surprisingly, was tightly closed not raised into a smirk. He walks in the same manner ever since. He walks as if he owns the place –the world. He ambled in a way he was taught to; his long legs taking slow strides; his feet making contact with the ground. He looked at her; His eyes gazing straightly at her, staring at her very soul.

Before she knew it, his manly figure was standing right before her womanly figure. He towered over her; his stature taller than her. She opened her mouth to say something but instead she emitted an "oh". There in front of her, Draco Malfoy on his knees, a black, velvety box held before him.

* * *

In the meantime…

"What!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed as her younger sister grappled him from behind.

"You heard it right, Ron. Our 'Mione is not "our" Hermione alone. She's with Malfoy for sometime now… and still with him." Harry Potter explained as he watched from his place the woman of his life strangled her brother to keep him from doing any harsh things.

"Of all people, she's with the bloody Ferret!" Ron asked to no one in particular. He became tired after having his sister strangle him.

"Stop acting like a jealous boy, Ron." Ginny Weasley scolded him as she paced back and forth. They were outside the Great Hall to avoid the thunderous music inside. It was much quiet here than inside. This shall give them peace as they talk.

"I am not jealous. What happened between 'Mione and I was just an infatuation." The older Weasley reasoned out.

"That doesn't matter, Ron. No need to reason out." The younger Weasley snapped at him as she glared at her brother.

"Don't you dare snap at me, Ginevra." Ron scolded.

"Sorry, big brother. I just did. Besides, quit acting like a child." She replied mockingly.

"Stop it!" Harry came in between the two Weasleys as they throw glares to each other. _"It's really hard to have two quick-tempered Weasleys with you." _

After some minutes, everyone calmed downed leaving only silence between them. Ginny was beside Harry as he patted Ron's back.

"Is she happy?" Ron asked out of nowhere, his eyes making contact with his best male friend for eleven years.

"Yes, she confessed to me herself. We had a talk awhile ago." Harry told the truth. He saw Hermione's eyes lit up when her beau approached them at the balcony. Her eyes confessed everything he needed to know…everything to reassure him about her happiness.

"I reckon' you gave her your consent." Ron assumed as Harry's thoughts clouded with realizations. Without receiving any riposte, he hung his other arm on Harry's back and patted his shoulder.

"Then, I shall also give mine. We're her best friends, Right?" Ron stated his eyes meeting Harry's. With just a look, they made a deal that says …

"_Malfoy's dead…if he'll make Hermione cry."

* * *

_

"You know me, 'Mione." He started as couple of seventh-years passed by them still behind the towering window that reaches the ceiling. One of them stopped and said to the others…

"Hey! Look… Malfoy and Granger…" This made the others look also at the Head Boy and Head Girl. One of the girls squealed in a girly voice and said…

"He's proposing…" she shouted, more like, shrieked in a twisted voice; her voice reaching every corner of Hogwarts.

Upon hearing the ear-splitting squeal, Hermione was knocked out of her trance. She, then, realized what was Draco would about to do. Draco's still on his knees, his arms still held before him with a box on his hands.

It was the cacophonous squeal which made the crowd stopped and looked at the couple outside not bothering the humongous between them. Every prying eye were focused on them, even the professors watched them closely. They watched the couple as if they were in a romantic play; they watched them anticipating for the next scenes to unfold before their very eyes. Eerie silence looms over.

"Hey! What the hell is happening? Are there any death eaters?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Shut Up!"

"Can anyone hand me the popcorns?" someone inquired.

"Hush!" someone hushed from the crowd.

Outside, Hermione quickly grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him up. Draco quickly dusted his pants and straightened himself.

"What were you doing!" she exclaimed as she slapped her hands on his forearm.

"'Mione…you know me. I am not good with words…" Draco once again started, cognizant about the crowd watching their every action.

"Stop it! Hordes of people are watching…" she panicked as her eyes darted from the crowd back to Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy sighed. "Hermione, I never knew that the day would come and I'd finally be doing this."

He opened the black velvety box and revealed the most simple but elegant ring Hermione has ever seen in her life. Her eyes went wide in surprised but still glistening with happiness as her doubt was vanquished.

"He's proposing…" she repeated to herself as Draco pulled the ring and got down on one knee again. The ring was adorned with a single emerald gem in the center but circled with small diamonds. It was a single silver bond.

"'Mione, I wasn't complete. Was. I wasn't complete till your bossy self walked into my life." They both chuckled as they realized the term he used.

"Bossy!" she jested.

"Yes, Bossy. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you made me complete, Hermione. I never knew what love is. I never knew that I could love and be loved in return. It feels so pure. I feel so pure when I'm with you. Everything doesn't matter when I'm with you. What matters is who I am when I'm with you." He confessed as he got up and held her one hand with his free hand; his eyes full of love and affection. He placed her hand gently on his heart; his palms over Hermione's back of hands.

"Hermione Granger, you changed me… my life, my soul and my heart. I'll be here, Hermione. You can run to me anytime and in any way." He smirked as a tear ran down on her beautiful bronze cheeks; smile evident on her face. He wiped the tear with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. He got down on one knee again…

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, May I see you every morning when I wake up? May I feel your heart beat next to mine? May I feel this love inside me till the end of forever…with you? Can I spend my life with you? I know…this might sound clichéd…but for formalities…Will you do the honor of being a Malfoy?" he asked, eagerness evident in his voice and in his eyes.

She cried more upon hearing the "big" question; her brows creased and tears kept on flowing. She grinned.

"I won't." she replied. Draco got up in a lightning speed, eyes as wide like saucers and shouted…

"What!... After those words I said … Don't you know Hermione how hard it is to kneel in front of you and confessed my heart out …i-infront of these hordes of people." He said in a quick rapid way leaving him breathless. Suddenly, a chuckle was emitted; soon followed by laughter. Hermione Granger was laughing …during a serious situation like this. This caused Draco to be angry more.

"Don't you laugh at me, Granger." He snapped at her. That made her laugh at him more. Within few minutes, the laughter subsided.

Hermione composed herself as Draco looked at her; fury still evident in his eyes. She approached him and said…

"In a few years time…I reckon you can't call me Granger anymore." She spoke as she grasped his hand and pulled it up in front of their faces.

"Won't you put this on my finger…for formalities?" she said as she took in the frustrated curiosity in his face. She sighed.

"I won't be simply a Malfoy…but I would be more honored to be Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said as she held his face with both of her hands.

**_Relief_** came crushing in him. As final time, he got down on one knee and gently slid the ring on Hermione's finger. He slowly stood up and smiled at the woman in front of him.

"You thought I would refuse. Of course not. I'd be more willing to see you every morning when I open my eyes. I'd be honored to feel your heart beat next to mine. And I'd love to spend my life with you…until the end of forever. As clichéd as that might sound… but all of those are true. But… I still need time …give it a year or two…or until all will be stable. I hope you can wait." She confessed anticipation apparent in her face.

Her hope was assured when he slowly leaned towards her. He placed his hand on her face and snaked the other on her waist pulling her closer. He leant in, their foreheads barely touching. He whispered with his coarse voice…

"_**To hell with everyone." **_

He covered his lips over her; their soft fleshy-folds around the mouth touching each other, caressing, comforting. His hand on her face moved to her hair and buried it their, touching the soft curls of his Hermione. Her arms enclosed themselves around his neck surrendering herself into him. With their lips still locked, he smirked. His tongue traced her lower lip, asking for permission to enter the comforts of her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open realizing the wet thing touched her lip. She had never done any French-kissing before. He pulled her closer upon sensing that he alarmed her with that move. Once again, feeling the warmth his body emits, her mind became clouded with love and slowly, she closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and let his tongue caress her mouth.

Someone from the crowd inside the Great Hall shouted. It sounded like "They're Kissing" but another shouted "No! They're French Kissing!". It was vague for the both of them since …once again…they're lost in their world where nobody existed but them.

The so-called French kiss ended but still Draco didn't released Hermione…**_his Hermione_**. Instead, he rested his forehead on hers not minding the stature gap between them.

"You know, I would. But not too long, Granger…or should I say Soon-To-Be Mrs. Malfoy?" A Smearcian smile apparent on his face.

They both laughed as he proposed his arms for her to take. Then, she accepted it without any second thoughts. And together they walked into the Great Hall, preparing to receive…accept…take in… all words that others would tell.

* * *

The moment they stepped in the Great Hall compliments, claps, shouts were heard. A lot greeted and congratulated them. Heck! Even Snape greeted them.

From the crowd, emerged Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They locked Hermione in a three-man, bone-cracking hug not bothering that there beside them was Malfoy, their enemy for eleven years. No words were needed. The hug was enough. At the same time, Blaise patted Draco's back and smiled.

"You got it!" Blaise whispered allowing only Draco to hear.

After a few minutes…

"Let's party!"

Everyone continued what they were doing. They continued to dance and be happy. They continued to talk as if there was no tomorrow for them. There would always be tomorrow but this night – tonight – would be their last night in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would all leave tomorrow. They would step out of this castle and venture into a new world –the real one. That was why everybody continued to make sure that the night would be the best for them.

That was why Draco Malfoy made this night best for _him and his Hermione_.

* * *

And somewhere from the crowd, someone with sparkling eyes hidden behind the spectacles smiled, his face contorting which shows the evidence of old age. The old man smiled after he witnessed that the **_boy-who-lived_** finally let go his _fear_ – his fear of being alone, his fear of being left by the people he loves. The old man smiled upon seeing the **_brightest witch_** of this age had finally learned _something_ – something which books couldn't supply, something that doesn't take a genius to realize but a passionate heart. The old man smiled seeing that the cold **_Slytherin Prince_** finally warmed and _opened_ – opened his heart and be warmed by the strongest power, opened his heart and let someone into it.

"_It feels like home to me …it feels like home to me …it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong" _The old man silently sung as he break out from the crowd, away from the noisy and euphoric students.

"Headmaster, there you are! Have you seen it…our heads? Mr. Malfoy proposed to Miss Granger. She accepted it. They're going to get married… but not too soon." Professor McGonagall asked enthusiastically making her out of her normal character.

"Yes, Minerva. I have seen it. I have seen it unfold before my very eyes." He replied as he continued to walk towards his chambers to save his memory…this beautiful memory…inside his Pensieve.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review! Review! 


End file.
